


Shattered Stone Heart

by Azzish



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, Crying, Hurt!Bianca, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzish/pseuds/Azzish
Summary: -Originally Posted to My Tumblr: https://biadoreficer.tumblr.com/-





	Shattered Stone Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr for more Biadore Content: https://biadoreficer.tumblr.com/

She didn’t do this often. In fact, she almost never did. And yet here she was in a back alley behind a club sobbing her lashes off. She felt absolutely pathetic, a feeling she had only felt once after Katrina and never wanted to feel again.

Everything up until five minutes ago had been fine. The show had gone well, everything had been generally great actually. The audience laughed and ate up her hate, applauded the other girls and laughed with them as well, all in all, a successful show. It had been the after party the queen’s had had that made Bianca feel this way.

They had been mostly half-dragged unless you were Adore who was still more Adore then Danny, not that any of them minded, hell Jinkx had just put on a different wig. They went to club close to the theater and had gotten drinks and were having a good time.

Then Adore had grabbed Courtney and dragged her off to dance and- something in Bianca broke. She could handle broken.

But she wished it was her and not Courtney.

She had taken another shot trying to numb the voice in the back of her mind telling her to go after Adore and then turned around to see Adore whispering something in Courtney’s ear, who then pulled the other queen into a kiss before they both went into the bathroom at the back of the club. That was when Bianca shattered.

Before she even realized it she had walked outside and was crouched on the ground by a garbage can, feeling her heart being ripped out and splattered against the wall. She hadn’t been able to face it. Adore being with anyone else. But she couldn’t bear to hold Adore down with Her constant need for organized perfection.

Adore was beautiful and messy and wild and adventurous an unafraid whereas Bianca was almost the complete opposite.

God if anyone saw her crying right now-

“Yanx? Are you okay?” The voice made her freeze.

Bianca patted her eyes quickly to avoid further smudging of her face and looked up at Adore herself, “Of course I’m fine, just…..allergic to somebody’s perfume in there.” She knew it was a weak excuse but she prayed it would work.

“Well, that bigger bullshit than I’ve heard in a long fucking time, Bianca.” Adore said before moving to crouch next to the place Bianca was sitting, “What’s wrong?”

‘Now’s your chance! Tell them how you feel!’

“I’m just tired, sweetheart. Don’t worry about it.”

‘NO!’

“Bitch I’m drunk, not blind,” she tossed her wig and reached for Bianca’s hand who subconsciously moved away from the contact. Old instincts.

Adore didn’t stop however, she knew better and wrapped Bianca in her arms, “Hey, don’t do that. I don’t like it when you hide things from me Yanx. You gotta talk to me instead of building a wall to keep me out. You’re fucking cool, but you shouldn’t have to do stuff all by yourself all the time.What’s goin’ on Willow?.”

Adore’s touch made Bianca’s mind scream on one side and sigh on the other. She had her walls for reasons. She had walls so things like this wouldn’t happen. So she wouldn’t get attached and wouldn’t be destroyed when the other party moved on. She built it up to hide her hurt. And to prevent mit from happening again, Especially when it was the queen she had fallen in love with and their mutual friend.

Fucking emotions.

But none the less she relaxed into Adore’s touch, breathing in the smell that used to repel her that had become one of her biggest comforts, “I love you.” The words slipped through her brain and she wished she could say them in reality to Adore-

“What?” Adore said quietly and Bianca pulled away from her, no. There was no way in hell she had just- not now!

“I-” Bianca tried to think, she ran through her mental Rolodex but came up empty, her already large eyes the size of golf balls. She felt completely and utterly venerable. She had said it out loud. “I-“ ‘Well, fuck it. Might as well.’ She thought before taking a deep breath, “I think I’m in love with you… I am in love with you…and it kills me because…I know it’s not mutua,l and I feel disgusting for it. You’re practically a child compared to me, and you’re so bright and full of adventure and life and beautiful and brilliant and I’m a tired out old man in a wig and a dress with a knack for making bitching and shouting hatred at the world funny. And you deserve someone so amazing and I couldn’t ever be enough for you try as I might. But it kills me to see you with anyone else…no matter what it is.”

“You-“ Adore blinked once….twice…and then before Bianca could respond, tears welled up in Adore’s eyes, “You really do?”

“W-what? Do what?”

“Love me back?”

It was Bianca’s turn to blink, “Back?”

Adore laughed and pulled Bianca into a breathless, messy kiss.

Bianca for her part closed her eyes as Adore’s lips met her own and they were kissing and it was better than she had ever imagined.

When Adore pulled away she was grinning from ear to ear, “And they call me the dumb one.”

And they were kissing again and everything suddenly felt like it was going to be alright.


End file.
